


In The Woods

by LightSage89



Series: Kataang Does Sexy Stuff In The Promise [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kataang - Freeform, Oral Sex, The Promise Graphic Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSage89/pseuds/LightSage89
Summary: A companion fic to “The Cure for Oogies” and follows what happened with Aang and Katara when they went into the woods alone. Kataang Lime.





	In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Promise graphic novels are owned by Bryke and Nickelodeon.

Aang continued to blush and hold himself as Katara dragged him away from the campsite and her over-protective older brother. It was only after they were such a distance into the woods that Aang could no longer see the light of the fire did he speak. “Katara, are you sure this is a good idea? Sokka could be… following us.”

“Sokka’s not a Bender.” Katara said simply, releasing his arm and turning to face him with a seductive smile on her lips.

“Oh? Oh!” Aang gasped with realization. He took an Earthbending stance and quickly built them a large Earth tent. He and Katara took another minute to gather some more firewood from the area and place it in the tent. Aang quickly lit another fire with his Firebending and added a hole to the top of the tent for the smoke to escape. He and Katara stepped inside the warm and comfortable space before Aang sealed the final wall, giving them privacy and protection on all sides.

Aang wordlessly began to remove his wrap tunic, and then he spread the fabric on the ground. The fabric would certainly be a lot more comfortable than the dirt. He gestured for Katara to sit down on the fabric.

But she refused, shaking her head. “No, Aang, _you_ sit down.” Aang glanced down at the fabric and then did as she asked, quickly bending a rock so that he had something to lean back on. Katara quickly took up her former position in Aang’s lap. She could tell that he was not as aroused as he was earlier in the night. Having your girlfriend’s brother walk in on your during a hot make-out session was better at destroying any libido than a swim in a freezing river. She’d have to fix that. “Now… where were we?” There was no need for Aang to answer. She recalled just where they had stopped just like he did. “Oh… I think it was right about… here.” She took his hand and pressed it to her breast, moaning when he gave it a light squeeze.

Katara returned the favor, running her hands up and down his chest and stomach, tracing the muscles that were developing there. She kissed him, groaning as she felt both his passion and his libido increase. Pretty soon, they were moving against each other again, teasing each other with the sensations that they could be experiencing if they removed their clothes.

Katara smirked into his lips and aborted the kiss, causing Aang to groan in frustration. However, he quickly forgave her when she began to kiss her way down his throat and chest, lingering for a while over his heart.

“Katara… I love you.” Aang whispered as he wrapped his hands around her body, tracing the curve of her waist with his hands.

“I love you too, Aang.” Katara replied earnestly, scooting her body down his legs and allowing her lips to wander down his stomach. She could feel him panting harder as her lips moved lower, but he didn’t really react until her lips met the fabric of his pants and she reached up and began to untie the knot of his belt.

Aang sat up suddenly in shock. “Katara? What are you doing?”

“I just want to please you, Aang.” Katara said, sitting up so she could look him in the eyes. She didn’t miss the way that he couldn’t meet her eyes. “Aang, what’s wrong? Do you not want me to do this? If you are uncomfortable with this, than I won’t force you.” She began to pull away from him, but stopped when she felt his arms tighten around her body.

“No, Katara, that’s not it at all.” Aang said. “I love you so much. There is nothing that I would refuse you if you really wanted it. And, believe me; I _do_ want to take our relationship to the next level. It’s just that…” He paused. “I’m nervous. This is my… first time… no girl has ever seen me…”

Katara pulled him into a kiss, which he gladly returned. When she pulled away, she smiled at him. “It’s okay to be nervous. I’m nervous too. But I want to do this for you… with you.” She caressed his cheek. “I know that you are stressed because of Zuko and the colonies. Let me help you relax.”

Aang stared at her for a few more seconds before he nodded wordlessly, leaning back against the rock that supported his back.

Katara resumed kissing her way down his chest and his stomach. Once again, she paused in her trailing kisses when she reached the edge of his pants and she began to work on the knot that held his pants in place. This time, Aang did not react beyond letting out a shaky breath as the belt came loose. Katara took the fabric of his pants and under clothes and slowly pulled them down, exposing his erection to the air.

Aang, apparently, was too nervous to even look at Katara’s reaction to his body. Katara, however, was fascinated. He was bigger than she thought he’d be as a fourteen year old, but not outrageously big. And, as he was still in his early teens, there was still plenty of room for further growth.

The thought gave Katara pause. He was only fourteen years old. It was so easy to forget sometimes that he was two years younger than she was, especially since he had grown taller than her. But it was also due to the fact that he was an old soul, and it was never more apparent than in his relationship with her. Physically, he was young, but she knew without a doubt that he was mature beyond his years.

Katara tore her eyes away from his erection and looked up at him. He seemed intent on staring up at the earth tent’s roof rather than watch Katara for her reaction. She could also tell that he was frozen stiff with nerves and was unconsciously holding his breath.

Katara took pity on him and moved up his body, bypassing his erection. She pulled him into a kiss, which shocked him but he was soon responding to the movement of her mouth on his; jaws opening and closing, tongues meeting, teeth clashing, and lips sucking. Katara pulled away slowly, breaking the kiss off in increments. “Aang, you have to relax.” She said. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to give you pleasure.”

“You do give me pleasure…” Aang responded breathlessly. “Every day that you are with me.”

“Not like this.” Katara answered, moving back down his body again. The only difference was that, this time, Aang was watching her movements intently, curious about what she was about to do.

For a moment, she hovered over his erection, nervous to proceed. She recalled when she first heard the girls of her tribe talking about the various ways to give men pleasure, and giving pleasure with the mouth had been one of the ways discussed.

Katara was younger at the time, and grossed out at the very thought. Back then, she couldn’t imagine why anyone would do… what she was about to do. But she understood now. It was all about making the man she loved happy. If it made Aang happy, she would gladly do anything for him, even die for him, although she knew that he would never want that of her.

At first contact, she was gentle, pressing light kisses to the tip and down along the sides of his shaft. She saw Aang’s fingers curl into a fist, clutching at the fabric under him. She heard his breathing deepen, but he still was not giving the sort of reaction that Katara wanted. She wanted more, and apparently, Aang did as well.

“Katara… Katara…” Aang panted lightly. “More, please.”

Katara smiled and gave him exactly what he wanted. She parted her lips and allowed the head of his penis to pass through her lips into the hot, wet cavern of her mouth.

Aang’s reaction was instant and stunning. He let out a cry like he was in pain, which frightened Katara off him. However, within seconds, Aang seemed able to vocalize again. “Do that again, Katara! It felt so good!” He begged.

Katara nodded and obliged him, once again taking him within her mouth. She had no personal experience with these matters, so she allowed her instincts to take over, allowing the sound of Aang’s reactions to let her know if she was doing things correctly.

And what reactions they were!

He moaned freely as she worked on him, his fingers alternated between clenching in the fabric underneath him and clenching in her hair. She didn’t mind either one. His whole body trembled as if it literally could not contain all the pleasure that it was receiving. And, finally, there was the reaction that Katara enjoyed the most: his breathing.

His normally calm and measured breathing had now turned deep and erratic, as if he could not get enough air into his lungs. The muscles of his abdomen worked like billows to pull air into his lungs, but no matter how much he took in, it didn’t seem to be enough. Aang was an Airbender before he was the Avatar, and she had never seen him lose control of his native element before, let alone the air inside his own body. To know that she was the cause of it was gratifying.

Aang was in absolute heaven. He’d never known that it was possible to feel _this_ good. Of course, he was a teenager and he had ‘helped himself’ a few times before. But what he had done was nothing compared to what Katara was doing to him now. He seemed utterly incapable of controlling himself or holding back and he quickly became aware that his peak was approaching.

Some sane part of his brain which wasn’t being overridden by pleasure knew that he had to warn Katara. “Kah-Katara? Stop. I’m gonna…” Aang gasped brokenly. He stopped trying to force out the words when she lightly squeezed his hip, a wordless sign that she heard and understood him. However, she did not stop working on him with her mouth. In fact, she only seemed to make the pleasure more intense until he cried out her name over and over in fervent praise of her.

Within a few more seconds, he reached his peak and let out a cry as he came. His world exploded and just as quickly was wiped blank like a slate wiped clean. The only thing that existed at all was the mind-numbing pleasure. After a time that seemed like both an eternity and a few split seconds, Aang became aware of himself again, falling back against the rock and panting heavily.

Katara pulled away from him, smiling. She used the time that he was taking to compose himself to discretely spit out his seed and Bend it away. She gazed at him, pleased to see that he still hadn’t fully recovered, still leaning back against the rock and staring sightlessly up at the roof of their earthen tent. So Katara took it upon herself to start dressing him again. She was just starting to retie the knot in his belt when a second pair of hands joined hers, hands with blue arrows tattooed onto them.

She looked up at him, and he was smiling dreamily at her. In fact, she was vividly reminded of the twelve-year old boy he once was, trying desperately to hide his crush and failing miserably at it at the same time.

“Katara…” Aang called, and she answered his unspoken request. She abandoned her work on tying his belt and settled her body between his bent knees so that they were more-or-less level with each other. He let out a sigh and pulled her into a kiss. Katara eagerly returned it, pouring out all of her passion to him. When they broke apart, Aang whispered to her. “Thank you, Katara. That felt… so good… amazing! Now… what about you?” He asked, beginning to dip his fingers under the fabric of the leggings she wore to sleep.

Katara stopped his hand before it could reach its destination. “What I did tonight was for you.” She whispered to him. “I don’t need you to do anything; just being with you like this is enough for now.” Well, that wasn’t completely true. The area between her legs throbbed with arousal and she longed to feel his fingers or even his tongue giving her the same sort of pleasure that she had given him. But tonight wasn’t about her, it was about him. “You can return the favor another time.”

Aang stared at her for a moment. “Are you sure, because I’m willing…”

“I’m sure. Seeing you happy makes me happy. I promise.” Katara whispered, pulling him into another kiss, which he gladly returned. They stayed like this a while, kissing each other and whispering of their love. But, all too soon, the magic has to end.

“We’d better get back to camp before Sokka thinks that we did have sex.” Katara whispered.

Aang nodded in agreement. The last thing he wanted, or needed, was for Sokka to accuse him of having sex with Katara again. Once had been embarrassing enough. Aang quickly finished tying his belt and then worked on returning the landscape to how it looked previously, leaving little-to-no sign that they had ever been here.

They walked back to camp silently. Katara slipped her hand into Aang’s hand, and he smiled at her, tightening his grip on her fingers slightly, transmitting his love wordlessly to her.

Aang was not sure which direction the camp had been but, thankfully, Katara shared her brother’s sense of direction and she led them back to camp wordlessly. When they got back, only Toph was sitting at the fire. She grinned knowingly at them, and Katara was sure that Toph knew exactly what they had done out in the woods. _Although…_ Katara thought to herself, _it would probably be less obvious if Aang stopped grinning like that._ But he seemed physically incapable of doing so, so Katara forgave him.

She leaned up and kissed him. “Good night, Aang.” She whispered.

“Good night, Katara.” Aang replied.

Katara turned to step into her tent while Aang made his way over to the fire to join Toph. _Bad idea, Aang._ Katara thought to herself. _The first thing she’s going to do is tease him._

Sure enough, when the tent flap closed, Katara heard Toph ask: “Did Katara give you a blow job?”


End file.
